Valentina Magnus
Valentina Magnus is a female Human who is a doctor and scientist that leads the Sanctuary Network in an alternate reality. Valentina is an English-born physician and scientist specializing in crypto-zoology and xenobiology, she is the founder and elected leader of the Sanctuary Network. Valentina loves taking bubble baths with her rubber duck. Biography Early life Valentina Magnus was born in the 24th century on August 27th, 2332 as the daughter of renowned scientist Gregory Magnus and his wife Patricia Heathering. She was an intelligent young woman, unwilling to accept the limitations for women of her era. After she had been denied a position as a scientist, Valentina became a medical doctor in 2360, was introduced to the world of the abnormals by her father Gregory Magnus. He disappeared during an expedition to Mecca in 2350; Valentina believed him to be dead. Leader of Sanctuary Magnus has run the Sanctuary Network, where she tracks, protects and learns from the extraordinary and/or paranormal creatures that inhabit our world. She serves both as house head of the Old City Sanctuary, and as elected head of the global network. The Sanctuary Network goes rogue In 2386, Greg Addison started having the Sanctuary Network secretly watched in order to find out the whereabouts of the Crixorum, a dangerous abnormal psychic from Hollow Earth. When his plan backfired into a bloodbath in Jakarta, he had himself appointed an inspector and led a team that investigated the Old City Sanctuary. Eventually, Dr. Valentina Magnus convinced him that she had sent the Crixorum back to Hollow Earth. As a result, he told her that Starfleet Security was putting him in charge of the Sanctuary Network, otherwise all of its assets in the world would be frozen. To his surprise, Magnus threw him out and threatened that if he returned, she would have him eaten. Magnus was backed into a corner by her political allies and was forced to go rogue with the global Sanctuary Network to ensure its independence. This marks the end of the Sanctuary Network's long-time affiliation with Starfleet Security. Magnus explains to Typhuss that having the Network cut of from Starfleet Security and other external influences was her plan in the first place and has decided that the changes that are coming make it necessary for them to be able to make their own rules. Abnormal attack on the Sanctuary ]] In 2386, the Old City branch was invaded by agents of the Abnormal Insurgency, led by Caleb. Valentina Magnus was able to defeat them with the help of her team. A year after the battle the Sanctuary team abonanded the Sanctuary in order to go into hiding at the new Underground Sanctuary. New Sanctuary it is revealed that Valentina had been secretly working with several people and had built a new underground Sanctuary. After Prue Halliwell's funeral, the new underground headquarters was already up and running. Magnus revealed its existence to Will Zimmerman, Typhuss James Kira and Helena Kyle after Prue Halliwell's funeral, noting there was a lot of work to do. USS Intrepid-A In 2387 Valentina took the position of assistant chief medical officer aboard the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]], snice the Intrepid didn't have a assistant chief medical officer nine years earlier when the Intrepid launched from the San Francisco Fleet Yards. Character and traits kiss in 2381]] Magnus is bold and straightforward, brave and no-nonsense, yet she remains proudly true to her formal Victorian English sensibilities. She has had to bury countless friends, colleagues, and lovers, making her somewhat reluctant to let new people into her heart. She also speaks a vast number of languages, including Italian, Zulu, Japanese, Cambodian, Norwegian, and French. On more than one occasion she is shown to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Magnus is bisexual. Magnus prefers the term lovers rather than boyfriend and girlfriend when dating someone. One issue she was particually touchy about being dismissed as simply a "bureaucrat". Personal life :"We crossed the line by having sex, our friendship is too important to me to throw away. We can never have sex again, Typhuss." :: — Valentina Magnus to Typhuss James Halliwell, 2370 It is revealed that Valentina is very wealthy and goes to a villa she owns every seven years for a long weekend. Valentina likes to go on vacation on Risa, the Pleasure Planet of the galaxy. In 2370 Valentina and Typhuss went on vacation with each other to Risa. That night Valentina had sex with Typhuss in her room for five hours. The next night Valentina had sex with Typhuss again in her room for five hours. Three days later they returned to the Sanctuary. Valentina talked to Typhuss about their friendship and they stayed friends but they would not have sex again. The romance was short but Valentina enjoyed having sex with Typhuss and remarked that it was the "best sex" she had ever had in her life, while talking to Kate Freelander in her office at the Sanctuary. She was named Valentina instead of Helen. She likewise was the founder and elected leader of the Sanctuary Network. It is unknown if Valentina was in a romantic relationship with Typhuss James Halliwell. Notes and references 1A.Episode 4x13 - "Sanctuary For None, Part II" 2. 2.0 2.1 'Sanctuary': Magnus turned 160 on Aug. 27 3. Episode 1x10 - "Warriors" 4. Episode 1x09 - "Requiem" 5. Episode 1x07 - "The Five" 6. Episode 3x02 - "Firewall" 7. Episode 2x08 - "Next Tuesday" 8. A different person appears on a photo with Magnus in the opening credits of every season. Category:Humans Category:Magnus family Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Sanctuary Network personnel Category:House Heads Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:Alternate realities Category:Alternate Helen Magnus Category:Bisexual women